


do not wait

by atrophied (traintravks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Falling In Love, M/M, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, dreams of domesticity, i am incapable of writing happy fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintravks/pseuds/atrophied
Summary: another emo grindeldore summer of 1899 fic!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 17





	do not wait

**Author's Note:**

> and another one, enjoy! 
> 
> title inspiration: do not wait by wallows.
> 
> comments and kudos much much appreciated. 
> 
> areej x

the summer stretches out forever like albus’ thighs, freckled and wide.

blue eyes staring at blue, an ultramarine ocean and cobalt blue.

gellerts head resting on a set of ink stained arms, lips licked, legilimency used openly, asking for it.

they drink and fuck, panting and sighing, hickeys everywhere, acting as if their little taste of rebellion is damned enough for anyone to care.

as they lay in fields full of wildflowers and weeds, smoking joints and setting fire to leaves albus feels like he’s flying, gellerts hand joint in his. albus’ heart is on his sleeve dangerously tangling off his wrist.

sometimes it strikes gellert how much he hates this feeling, he’s so in love he would put everything on hold, run away with the boy he cares for the most.

when they lay in the silk sheets curled around one another all he thinks about is a little cottage in a sea side town, herbs in the garden and books sprawled around,ink and quill and love notes, his heart bursting at the seams as albus bakes german bread and tells gellert his weird nightmarish dreams of godrics hollow morphing into new york city. a pot of tea constantly brewing and secret spells conjured only for them to use and breathe. he wants mundanity, a wishing well in the back garden, stepping stones, hands held on walks across the beach, a man on one knee with a simple one band ring and a key to the rest of his life, stability. he hates himself for wanting domesticity,for wanting to be some sort of life long partner to albus’ aspirations and dreams, this isn’t his destiny. the deathly hollows are. his mother would murder him is she ever found out all he ever needed was simplicity. gellert is only fucking 17, he can’t give it all up for gods sake,decide to waste away his life for a boy he just met. a boy who makes him feel like the world would come to an end if they stopped being together.

everytime he looks at albus, he knows he’ll regret letting him go, cutting them clean. as a seer he wants to be selfish, wants to be mean, wants to make this alternate reality of sea side cottages no longer a hazy dream, no more flashes of green. he wants to apparate away with albus' hand in his, their hearts linked.

so instead he asks albus to fuck him into the mattress, whispers prayers and safety enchantments in his hair, strokes his freckles softly and collects real flower petals for their bed sheets, goes to his mothers grave and cleans it tenderly, cooks albus dinner manually, washes the dishes and even makes dessert. he lays in fields and gets sun burnt and dotes and makes blood oaths of commitment and celibacy, marriage isn’t even a strong enough word for them.

he doesn’t want to leave, never wants to leave. he doesn’t want to leave. never wants to leave. he has to. he does. 


End file.
